Underneath
by 1Elli
Summary: [KakaSaku] And without ado, Kakashi captured her lips with his. Her first kiss. [Please read the AN at the end of the fic.]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Underneath

**Author:** 1Elli

**Feedback:** Greatly appreciated. _So please review._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Status: **Experimental. Throughout the course of the fic, the format is the same with the prologue. Be warned.

**Chapter:** One

"Sensei."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Why Tsunade-sama allowed us in this mission... with _just_ the two of us?"

Silence.

"Shh..."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Shh, Sakura, can't you hear that?"

Rustle of leaves.

"Four chakra signatures at the west."

A nod of the head.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Please, _please_, do not forget what our mission is about."

A blush appeared across her cheeks.

"Yes, sensei."

"Sakura?"

A tilt of the head.

"Call me Kakashi."

The ninjas were near. Whispers were heard.

And without ado, Kakashi captured her lips with his. Her first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Two

**Author:** 1Elli

Slap.

"What the hell?"

A hiss.

"_Sakura_!" One-eyed glare. "I _told_ you not to forget about our mission objective."

A branch creaked dangerously.

"_That was my first kiss_!" A shriek followed by a strained sob. "You _didn't_ need to..."

"You agreed to this mission, Sakura," a frustrated sigh. "You should've told Tsunade you couldn't do it."

A sniffle. "I don't want to seem weak."

A shuriken flew between their bodies.

"Well," an amused crease at the corner of his eye. "You should start now because they're getting impatient."

Branches cracked and fell down on the ground with a loud thud. Four ninjas with headgears of the Water Country appeared. A feigned fearful expression spread across Kakashi and Sakura's faces. Sneers etched across the ninjas' faces and smugness radiated from them.

"What business do you have here?" One raised a brow in interest.

"We are only but a couple traveling through the Water country in search for shelter." The words were said with caution. "I'm sorry if my wife and I are intruding."

"Wife?" A curious look was thrown to the pink-haired girl that started to hide under the masked man's arm. "She looks a little bit young for you."

A real offended look stretched across Kakashi's face.

A hand was waved carelessly in the air. "Alright, alright. You guys can pass."

Three pairs of eyes leered at Sakura as they passed by. Disgusted shivers and whines. "_Kakashi..._"

"Don't worry, Sakura," a chuckle. "In this mission, _you're mine_."

A different kind of shivers ran through her body.

"The money better be worth it."

A nod and a sigh.

"Let's just steal the scroll quickly and we'll finally get the chance to relax."

A mental image of a warm bath raced through their heads.

"Ah..."

"Kakashi?"

"Mm?"

A pause.

"We... we don't have to do _it_, right?"

"It?" _Chuckle. _"Please elaborate."

"You know!" Frustrated gestures.

"No," a mischievous glint in his eye. "I don't know."

"Don't be so difficult," a scoff. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Ah, if I knew I wouldn't be asking," a small smile visible through the mask.

They neared the gates of Water Country. A small frown on soft pink lips.

"We don't have to do what couples do, right?"

Silence.

"_Right_, Kakashi?"

A cough.

"_Kakashi_!" A shriek.

"I do hope you've started taking the pills, Sakura, or else this would be quite a problem for us."

A jaw dropped.

_Thud_.

Painful throbbing. "Ow, Sakura-chan..."

"Let's see you deliver a baby for Kami-sama knows how long!" A loud shriek. Arms thrown in surrender. "_Men_!" A grunt.

"But I was only kidding..." A whine.

"_Never_ joke about that again, Kakashi-_sensei_!"

A slow rub on the damaged part of the head. "... _women_."

A shake of the head as they entered the gates of Water Country. A smirk.

"Let's do this."

Another thud.

"_Sakura-chan_!" A warning tone.

"Oops!" Nervous giggle. "I thought you were talking about something else."

_Sigh_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Three

**Author:** 1Elli

**A/N: **At the end. Read it.

"Welcome, travelers!"

_Twitch, twitch_.

"Hi," a soft melodious voice echoed through the Copy Nin's ears. "We're travelers from--"

"A country not so far away," he cut-off. A glare towards the pink-haired kunoichi. A sheepish smile greeted him. "My wife and I are wondering if we could probably stay for a few nights in this wonderful town."

A large grin. "Why, of course! Such a polite young," a cough, "couple should be given a comfortable rest in the duration of your stay here."

A grateful sigh. "Thank you, kind sir."

A roll of a visible eye and a quick nudge on the arm. "Don't forget. _Mission_."

The old man led them to an inn. A quick mutter of thanks and they were left alone. An old woman smiled at them from behind the counter. "May I help you?"

"Two rooms."

"One room."

Quick glares.

"We mean, one room."

"Two rooms."

Simultaneous muttering.

A sigh. The old woman nodded her head. One key was produced. "Enjoy your stay."

A single eye rolled in annoyance. "You should let me do the talking from now on, Sakura."

"You?" A scoff. "I think that would be a mistake, Kakashi."

An amused quirk of an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"You'll just lie your way through their trust," an accusation.

"Isn't that the point of this mission?"

Silence.

"Shut up."

A soft chuckle.

"Come now, Sakura," a teasing tone. "Don't you find this accomodation just wonderful?"

"Honestly?" A hiss. "No."

Chuckle. "Well, you better get cozy with it since we will be spending all of our time together from now on."

"All of our time... _together_?"

"Yes," a smile. "Together."

_Twitch, twitch_.

"You better not come close to me with that... that _thing_, Kakashi-sensei."

A soft chuckle. A step forward. "What _thing_, Sakura-chan?"

A horrified look. "Kakashi..."

"_This_," a smirk. "Thing?"

"Kakashi!"

"Come on, Sakura..." A cooing tone. "Touch it."

A reddening of the cheeks. "No! Stop it, Kakashi-sensei!"

"You're old enough, Sakura-chan," a laugh. "Don't worry. It doesn't bite."

"Ka--" A full-blown blush. "No!"

"Just look at it then."

"No!"

"Sakura..."

"You said--" A whine. "You said we don't have to..."

An arch of a brow. "I _did_ say it but..."

"No buts!" A shriek. "This is--this is--"

"Just my Icha Icha book."

A terrified squeal. "Put it away!"

A laugh and a shake of the head. "Sakura... still innocent as ever."

Brows furrowed and a tongue lashed out. "And you're still a pervert."

A grin. "I do hope that you won't complain a lot with what our mission entails for us to do, Sakura."

A gulp. "What's... what's the plan again?"

"We have to infiltrate the base of one Kimiko Takayashi and get the scroll from him."

"... and?"

"You have to seduce him for it."

oOo

To Hmm and for everyone else in the future who will doubt my originality:

I do _not_ plagiarize. If I take quotes or plots from other people, I will _note_ it on the fic beforehand. If people have noticed in my other account (Elli Cole), I try to be _different_ with every plot and story that I come up with. I repeat, I do _not _copy so shamelessly.

For the quality, I think that I wrote at the first chapter that this fic is experimental. If you are looking for my quality works, go to my other account which is already mentioned above. I love details but sometimes, I just need something that would let out some stress.

For some authors such as myself, it's hard to continue a story but at least we try so please, be at least appreciative for what we do.

For this being almost similar to Duty Before Honor, I've read that fic and I think it is absolutely brilliant however, I am _not_ going to copy the storyline. This is going in a different direction, trust me. Have some faith in me, please. I try to please as much as I can. And for my unregistered reviewers, please leave your emails if you want an answer. Thank you.


End file.
